Provide investigative & experimental pathology support to the intramural & extramural carcinogenesis programs. Evaluate pathology results in various stages of experimentation to gain insight into the histogenesis of relevant lesions. Evaluate pathology results from the comparative standpoint to determine comparability and relevance of experimental tumors and related lesions in various organ systems to human counterparts. Provide pathology experience and training to veterinarians and physicians in comparative and experimental tumor pathology.